A Friend in the Storm
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Radio helps Lampy deal with his newly found fear of thunderstorms.


**Hello reader. Good to see you. Yeah, I've had this on my mind the past few days since I watched Brave Little Toaster again, and I couldn't just not write it. So here you go.**

**Now, this story happens just a few months after Rob starts college, when I think that all of his appliances would stay at his place with him.**

Radio, despite the raging storm going on outside, was fast asleep, which was practically one of the only times he was ever quiet. However Radio woke up with with a sudden jolt when a loud roll of thunder shook the sky. Radio hopped closer to the window to see just how bad the storm was. The sky outside was nearly black because of the dark clouds.

"That's some storm out there." Radio murmurs to himself. "Haven't seen a storm this bad since our journey to find the master." The radio jumps slightly when the sky suddenly gets lit up by a long and bright flash of lightning, which was followed just seconds later by another loud roll of thunder. Radio could have sworn he was hearing things, because during the thunder, he thought he heard a cry of alarm and then the sound of someone else moving around.

Radio turns around quickly, hoping to see if there was anybody else up and about, but even if there was he wouldn't be able to tell. The room was pitch black, and even if he wanted to he couldn't turn the lights on, because the storm had caused a blackout a few hours before. He couldn't see anything, but apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't see.

Radio heard a thump, followed by an "Ow." Ok, so he wasn't hearing things, somebody else was awake.

"Who's there?" Radio calls out, "Show yourself." Whoever it was just gasped and made their way out of the room, so they didn't want to be discovered. Well, Radio's was curious now, and he couldn't just let this mystery go unsolved. He jumps down from the window sill and follows after whoever it was.

"Hey, come back here." Radio says as he dashes after whoever had run off. Radio's sight had adjusted a bit to the darkness and he was able to follow the mystery appliance, who fled into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Radio tries to open the door with his cord, but whoever was inside was keeping the door closed.

"You can't escape from me," Radio says as he raps on the door with his antenna, "Now open up the door, you fiend."

"Hey, take that back," Whoever was in there said. "I'm not a fiend, so take it back."

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment," Radio says, then he recognizes the other's voice. "Wait...Lampy? What are you doing up, I would have thought you would be asleep. I mean, you're always complaining about not getting enough sleep."

"I couldn't sleep, now leave me alone." Lampy says, still keeping the door shut. Radio gets a sudden idea.

"You shouldn't run off just because you're afraid of a storm." Radio says. Lampy reacts just how he expected him to.

"What, afraid of the storm?" Lampy asks, sounding slightly defensive, "Why would I be afraid of a little storm like this?"

"Oh, this isn't a little storm," Radio says as he gets a better grip on the doorknob, "Why, this is one of the worst storms I've ever seen, and I've seen a number of bad ones myself." Radio then pulls quick on the door, snapping it open. Lampy lost his balance, because he had been leaning against the door and wasn't expecting for it to move suddenly. From the ground, Lampy looks up at Radio, something like fear in his eyes, but Radio didn't really notice.

"R-really?" Lampy asks, "Is this really one of the worst storms you've ever seen?"

"Oh yes," Radio says, "one of the very worst. Why, I'd believe that this is one of the worst storms in all the history of storms." Radio held up his antenna for dramatic effect and at that instant another flash of lightning lit the sky, even worse than the last. Lampy yelps and dives back through the door, leaving a shocked Radio behind him. Radio wasn't expecting that, Lampy was acting like...like he really was afraid of the storm.

"Lampy, wait for me," Radio says as he chases after his friend. Radio easily found Lampy, cowing in a corner, with his cord over his head and his eyes shut tight. Radio approaches Lampy slowly.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Radio asks.

"What?" lampy asks, he looks up at Radio, "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, call me crazy, but you're sure acting like you're afraid of the storm." Radio says, "What, do you not like the thunder?"

"Hey, I'm not afraid of some loud noises." Lampy says defensively. Lightning strikes again and Lampy's eyes go wide and he cowers again. "It-it's the lightning that l don't like so much.

"You're afraid of lightning?" Radio asks, "I never noticed that before."

"Neither did I." Lampy says, "I'm usually not bothered by this, then tonight suddenly it scared me all of a sudden." Lampy's head droops "Guess you must think I'm a wimp or something, huh?"

In most cases, Radio would make fun of Lampy about this, but considering the circumstances, he couldn't. It made perfect sense that Lampy was suddenly afraid of lightning, considering he almost died from it. Why, Radio would think him a fool if he wasn't afraid of lightning after what he went through.

"No, you have a good reason to not like lightning." Radio says. "Why, if I went through what you went through, even I would be afraid of lightning, and I'm not afraid of anything."

"I still feel like a wimpy pathetic wimp." Lampy says.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of lightning." Radio insists, but Lampy doesn't look like he believes it, so Radio tries another approach. "Just ask the really big lamp, he's afraid of storms too you know." Lampy looks at Radio, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"He is?" Lampy asks in awe.

"Oh, sure." Radio says, "Why else do you think you never see him around when there's a storm? Even when it's only a little bit of rain, he hides until it's gone."

"Huh, I guess he does," Lampy says thoughtfully, "I never noticed that before. That's very interesting."

"You know you're not the only one who's afraid of something," Radio says, "Kirby and Toaster both wig out when anywhere near water."

Lampy chuckles a little, "Yeah, I guess they do." He says "But what about the blanket?"

"The blanket? It's obvious, isn't it? He's afraid of-of." Radio stops and thinks for a second, "Actually, I have no idea what the fuzzy guy is afraid of."

"He's a little bit afraid of everything," Lampy says, "But not completely afraid of anything."

"Huh, I guess he isn't." Radio says, "Who woulda thought that Blanky would be the only one of us without a worst fear."

"Yeah," Lampy agrees, then he stops and looks at Radio curiously, "Wait a second, you said you weren't afraid of anything."

"Well I...the thing is…what I meant was." Radio trips over his words. He then droops, it was time to admit. "Actually, I wasn't exactly telling the truth there." Radio says.

"You weren't?" Lampy asks, "Then, what are you afraid of?"

"Well, the truth is, I really don't like...spiders." He blurts out and shudders. "Just the thought of the creepy little things makes me shiver."

"Spiders?" Lampy asks, not judgmentally, but like he really wanted to understand. "What's there to be afraid of about spiders?"

"Well, they're creepy looking, and move creepily, and feel creepy when they crawl on you." Radio says with another shudder.

"Hm, I guess they are a bit creepy." Lampy says thoughtfully.

"You-you're not going to tell anybody, are you?" Radio asks.

"I won't if you don't tell about me being afraid of lightning." Lampy says.

"It's a deal then." Radio announces, he and Lampy shaks cords in agreement, but then a flash of lightning strikes again and Lampy jumps, his eyes wild and fearful. After a minute he calms down and looks upset again.

"I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate." Lampy says.

"Oh come on, sure you will." Radio says, "I'll help you out, just follow me." Radio leads Lampy back to Rob's room and pulls him under the bed. "See?" Radio says, "It's not as bad down here."

"No, I guess it's not," Lampy admits, but he still looked nervous.

"I'll even stay right here with you tonight," Radio says. "I'll protect you from the storm."

"You will?" Lampy asks.

"Of course," Radio says boldly. "Why, I've braved through many storms, most of them worse than this one. My friend's actually call me the Storm Conquerer."

"They do?" Lampy asks, even though he'd known Radio for years and had never heard anyone call him that.

"Of course, would I lie to you?" Radio says, "Now get some sleep, you'll see, the storm will probably be gone by morning and the power will be back on. Then you and the really big lamp can both glow as brightly as you ever have."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lampy says with a yawn. He lays down, using Radio as a pillow. "Goodnight." Lampy says, and he fell asleep almost instantly. Radio waited a few more minutes to be sure that Lampy was asleep before speaking again.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm not going to let another storm hurt you again." Radio says quieter than usual, "Trust me, the last thing I want to happen is for you to be hurt like you were then." Radio pats Lampy gently on the head and says "Goodnight," before he falls asleep too.

**There, I did it...although I'm not finished writing fanfiction for TBLT, I have a few more one-shots in mind, all also about Radio and Lampy, because they're my favorite. Oh, on that thought, Radio is a lot of fun to write, seriously. Well amazing reader, keep being awesome.**


End file.
